User talk:MainMeister90
Hi Welcome to the Wikia! in an unrelated note, Ausir and Leon dont seem to be very active. wonder why the admins didn't change the welcome message....oh well. Cheers! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 15:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :He got the welcome message on 22:33, 10 December 2008. Lol. //--TehK 15:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: ??? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 15:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::He joined a LONG TIME AGO //--TehK 15:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I joined awhile ago. I just haven't done much. And what I had done, I didn't really like. Thanks for the welcome, though. I just refreshened your welcome. //--TehK 15:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks--MainMeister90 16:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) SCHOOL'S OUT!!!! IM SO HAPPY!!! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey man i was wondering if my character could become a Tower Dweller, or Gaurd. scepter-156 :You want to make a character that is one of those? Well, Just give me a couple days to write up some more so that you can have as much info as possible. --MainMeister90 14:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, well thanks and i was wondering if i could you with Cleavland? scepter-156 :Well, post any ideas you got on the Cleveland page. Or, if there are any places/people/small incidents you want to do, let me know. I'll let you know if you misinterpret something.--MainMeister90 04:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ok well you may need to put my name in the WIP thing on the top or just post a thing on its talk saying i can edit it so i dont get in trouble, lol. scepter-156 :I didn't put a WIP for that reason. just post the basic idea on the discussion page, I'll let you know if you have some loose ends, and put the finished project on the topic, or its own page, depending. ie: "Hey MainMeister, I wanted to do that building that you can find on Google Street view at 1602, E. 55th St.", or if you want to make up a building/settlement/character. The reason I'm asking you to do this is so you aren't making a completely different thing than me. That's also why I asked you to wait a day or 2. So that you can see where I'm going. However, if you want to start posting ideas, I'll read them and let you know. Then I can see if I can fit in any ideas you get (if I like them, hehehe, I'm sure they'll be fine). --MainMeister90 05:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That reminded me man, i wanted to put my Character John, into Cleavland if it was ok with you, its ok if its not, and also have you decided what happend to the Brown's Stadium, if you havent i wanted to make an idea off of that. :Here's what I've got so far. You can make a character, just give me a heads up (cause I'd like to read it :)). Then I was thinking Browns Stadium is now a "Lakefront Settlement", because it would have been treated like a disaster relief center in Cleveland right after the bombs (much like the superdome in New Orleans after Katrina), because its big, has underground areas, would probably withstand small amounts of bombs, food storage, etc. The original police forces or national guard would most likely of given it defense. If you have a better idea, or if you would like to make an article about a "Lakefront Settlement". Just let me know, because your idea could work, but I won't know if I don't know it! --MainMeister90 16:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds good man, ok well my Character is on my Page so click my name user name at the end of this message, and the Lakefront Settlement sounds good to me,And i have a weapon that the Tower Gaurd can use, and im currently making an armor. scepter-156 :Just going to throw this out there, the tower guard is equipped with good weapons and armor (military surplus), but not the best. They have a few power armors, but most of their ranks have some form of combat armor. The same idea, they have energy weapons, miniguns, rocket launchers, etc., but those are reserved for certain positions. Most of the average soldiers have wasteland weaponry (shotguns, modified rifles snipers, and close combat weaponry). They wouldn't stand a chance if the Enclave had decided to annex them when they came through. --MainMeister90 17:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well my idea was i was going to make an Power Armor for them, if it was ok, and i had a pretty good weapon they could use. scepter-156 :That's fine, just they aren't the Enclave or the Brotherhood of Steel. They have similar things (some power armor, good weapons, etc.), but they aren't an all powerful force in the area. Also, the are more of a neutral force compared to the Enclave and BoS. They like to help out the people of the Cleveland Ruins, but they realize that the can't (lack the manpower). However, because Cleveland was a prewar military center, there is a good chance there could be some experimental armor or weapons there. (ie: Gauss Rifles in the locked parts of the Cleveland Armory)--MainMeister90 17:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yea man go ahead and edit him, just don't change my basic idea please. scepter-156 :I'll try not to, unless there is a horrible conflict with something (which I would point out beforehand).--MainMeister90 17:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Allright and is it ok if i make a Power Armor for the Tower Gaurd? scepter-156 :Yes, just remember, only a select few will have it, not the entire organization.--MainMeister90 17:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) So basically officers? scepter-156 :Good Question... most likely. Officers and anyone designated a "hero". A good example of a "hero" would be elite squads.--MainMeister90 04:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well really do they need power armor if i can get them a Combat Armor, to many Power Armors. scepter-156 :They would have power armor (they are legit US Remnant forces, and they came from Canada, which had power armor deployed). They just have much more combat armor (easier to obtain, maintain, and doesn't really need instruction). -- MainMeister90 04:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well man i made them a Special Combat Armor, cause i tired making Power armor, but Admins said to many people have pwoer armor, so i hope it was fine that i made combat armor.scepter-156 :It's fine. I'm not really worrying too much about all this stuff until I get to it. I have a lot of work ahead of me just finishing the Cleveland part of this fanon. After that, I will start focusing on the smaller details. Then, you have to realize that there wasn't really that many different types of power armor (and if the admins are cracking down on it, so do a lot of other people). Chances put it, the Tower Guard would almost exclusively have T-45's, with adjustments according to the owner.--MainMeister90 04:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) True, and do you mind if i add some stuff to The Tower Guard, like put the Armor i made them, and mabey a Weapon i made into the Loadout? scepter-156 :Go ahead for the moment. If I see something I'd like to change, I will.--MainMeister90 13:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It's not that the seniors here are against power armor articles, but rather that we don't want too many experimentals running around in secret military bunkers. We've already got groups in secret military bunkers anyhow (yay Crusade) KuHB1aM 13:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. There aren't that many variants. There may be a Soviet and Chinese Power Armor in Asia. Then there are also some prototypes (medic, maybe shield, maybe exploding armor..., maybe a psycho armor that is similar to the medic armor) after that, there aren't many variants, except for any that the owner is talented enough to do him/herself. --MainMeister90 13:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Plus when your own group gets custom power armor it kinda does go to far. scepter-156